Amy's Silver Love
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: Without no plans to catch Sonic, Amy sets off to Wave Ocean in Soleanna on vacation. But, when a greyish hedgehog comes out of nowhere, will the bond between these two become stronger, or will it be just a fault? AmyxSilver
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be my first AmyxSilver story, and please go easy on the flames if you don't like this pairing

This is going to be my first AmyxSilver story, and please go easy on the flames if you don't like this pairing. Also, if you like, you can help with my poll on my profile. I'm trying to see if I can provide some new stories, or work on some old ones that need revising or need to be added. So, here's the start of Amy's Silver Love!

_Chapter 1-The Day of Vacation_

(Amy's POV)

Today, I finally been able to catch Sonic, my love! The day was so perfect in my mind, that he was about to purpose to me! Then, some kind of weird noise came into the background of my first full kiss from Sonic. Then, I realized: It was only a dream?! And it felt so real to me.

I got up from my most loving dream of all; wait, it was that time that me and Sonic were in bed together was the best one ever. Anyway, I helped myself to some of my natural shampoo during my shower to relax the quills on my head. Today, I am finally going to catch Sonic and get him to marry me?! After fixing my new magenta vest to my white summer dress, and putting on my traditional red headband, I headed to the kitchen to get my purse and leave to get my morning breakfast.

My name is Amy Rose. I live in Station Square with all of my friends and or course, my hero: Sonic the Hedgehog. Ah, that name brings such good memories of me. Every time I was in danger, he would rescue me no matter how dangerous it would be. It was then that I needed to find out where Sonic was going to be today. He runs like a blue wind during the day, and he always leaving me behind. That won't stop me! I'm going to get my love, even if it kills me?! But first, I need some food!

(Normal POV)

It was mid-morning, exactly 9:15 a.m. that Amy went to get her daily routine that she always did every day, other than her annually plans to catch Sonic. She was going to the bakery to pick up the fresh pastry of the day. Not that her other friend are dear to her, but she was starting to run out ideas to catch her hero, Sonic. The last time that she saw Sonic, he was hanging out with her most competitive rival, Sally Acorn. Yes, the once so-called princess of Mobius has come into Station Square after her screwed up relationship with Sonic's evil twin, Scourge. Sally had been here for less than eight months, and already she has caught the attention of Sonic once again. There was to that point that Amy really needed a plan to make Sonic fall in love with her. But how?

Dating Shadow? No way. After the last date with her, Sonic and Shadow got into a fight and Sonic yelled at her for taking him on a date, especially to make him jealous. Two weeks later, Shadow told her that he found another love: a hedgehog created by G.U.N. named Maria. She did look like Professor Gerald's granddaughter, but she was different with skill.

Convincing Dr. Eggman to keep her prisoner? Forget it! No way that Amy was to stoop that low to get Sonic's attention.

Steal the Master Emerald? Wait, that's Rouge's idea. If Amy stole the M.E. from Angel Island, not only will she get Sonic's attention, but she will receive a very long rant from Knuckles.

This was embarrassing to Amy. All these of years of chasing Sonic has let her with a small bag of ideas to help her with the ultimate goal of marrying him.

'This is bullshit! All the years that I am chasing Sonic left me with nothing but old ideas?!' Amy thought. 'Maybe I need to see my therapist about what should I do.'

Dr. Wheeler's office, 11:37 a.m.

Marine the Raccoon was playing with her pen as her employer's clients came out of the room. Somehow, Marine followed Tails back home after their little adventure in her world and got herself a job while trying to fit in the crowd. When Amy came into the small waiting room, Marine followed suit with a greeting.

"Aye there, Amy!" Marine said. "The doc' will see you 'ight now!"

"Thanks, Marine." Amy said.

Dr. Sarah Wheeler was very used to getting visits from Amy about her love life. It was not common whenever she comes, but today was different.

"Ah, Amy. Come and sit here, please." Sarah said.

"Thanks, Sarah." Amy said.

"Alright. Now, tell me everything that your had in a dream." Sarah said.

"Actually, I came here to find out about something." Amy said.

"Then, tell me. I can come up with a solution to anything." Sarah said.

"Well, today was kind of delusional. I chased Sonic like forever, but right now, it's like I ran out of ideas to catch him. I keep thinking of previous ideas to get him, but I already tried them, and they backfired on me. I don't know what to do, Sarah. Every day I'm losing my precious Sonic to that bitch Sally Acorn, and this time, I have got to win his heart." Amy said. "Anything that you have in store for me?"

"Hmm..." Sarah said. "I prefer that you take about two to three months of vacation in Soleanna's Wave Ocean."

"But, that's really far from Station Square!" Amy said. "It will take about a week's trip on boat to get there, about eight days on train, and six days on plane?!"

"I'm sorry, Amy." Sarah said. "But, with this type of situation requires some time being alone. Don't worry. You can have some friends keep you in check about what's happening in the city while you're away. Just think of this as the perfect way to get more ideas for catching that love of yours."

"Well...okay." Amy said.

"Good. Now get about two days in advance to pack everything you need for the trip." Sarah said. "Contact everyone about this and you'll be set."

R&R, people!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if I was slow on updating, but I'll make sure that this chapter is up before I go on vacation. So, here's the second chapter of Amy's Silver Love!

_Chapter 2-Waiting for your Soul_

Amy's POV

Well, here I am in Soleanna, waiting to find a hotel to stay in for the vacation. I can't believe that I have to go away from my friends and my darling Sonic just because my head is empty of ideas. Not to mention that bitch Sally is still flirting with my boyfriend, and Rouge was helpful enough to keep me updated with all of the things that are happening while I'm gone. Seeing that things haven't changed much since the whole Eggman attack and some kind of monster named Iblis or Mephiles, I went to the new city part of the kingdom and rented a room there. I started shopping for some new bathing suits, and other things that I needed for my days at Wave Ocean.

Maybe I could just tan all day long, and come back home relaxed and ready to chase Sonic. Wait, that will cause me a lot of pain due to the sunburn. What if I am really destined to be someone who is still searching for love at the age of eighty-five? No, I can't let that happen! If my shrink suggests that this time away from Station Square can get me back on track, then so be it! I hope Sonic isn't watching porn back home.

Normal POV

It finally took a week and a half to get to Soleanna for Amy. It was bad weather for both air and sea travel, so she took the train, arriving in New City port. She looked around, seeing that only a few changes have been made since their encounter with Eggman here and the battle of Solaris. Staying here for a while could clear up what was blocking her mind. Setting her sights on the city's shopping center, Amy couldn't keep off her mind of what was going to happen when she left, especially with Sally being around Sonic. Marine was still playing around the office, and the rest were in the normal routine. Knuckles, from what Amy knew since the last encounter, was that he started to act a little strange when he took some unknown medication that Sonic jokingly put in his water.

Due to all those events, she forgot to pack money for her vacation!

"Oh no?!" Amy shrieked. "I forgot to pack my rings for this trip! If I go back now, then everyone might think that I'm too clingy to Station Square. Maybe I should call Shadow and see if he can bring my money."

Amy took out her cell phone and dialed Shadow's number. The connection started to pick up until his voice was heard.

'Hello?'

"Shadow, it's me, Amy." Amy said.

'What is it this time, Rose?'

"Well, I was wondering if you could go to my apartment and pick up my purse. I forgot to bring it with me on my vacation." Amy said.

'Can't you get someone else to bring it? I'm busy.'

"Please, Shadow?" Amy asked.

'...Fine. But, you own me for this.'

"Thank you!" Amy said.

While she was waiting for Shadow, a blast came from the warehouse with people running away from something that attacked it. Amy rushed to the scene to find weird creatures and some of Dr. Eggman's former robots that went into corruption since the last battle in the underground lab. She took out her Piko Piko Hammer and started with the robots, but she was being outnumbered, and out-skilled. The creatures was a lot more stronger, with the robots being a lot faster and smarter for Amy to strike down. The Vulcan cannons took her down without hesitation, and she was completely down for the count. With small strength, Amy turned invisible for a small time, but with the robots' corruption levels at maximum it was about to become worse.

It appears that the robots were controlling the creatures and ordered them to scatter around the area to look for Amy. However, Amy couldn't hold her visibility for long, due to her lack to sustain such an ability for long hours. Her whole was completely bleeding from the gun wounds, and she was almost out of breath. Once her ability ran out of time, she collapsed from exhaustion and blacked out.

Meanwhile, a time portal opened at the outskirts of the new city, and a grayish hedgehog came out. He looked about to be two years older than Amy, with strange glowing rings from his wrists and his quills was two on his back, five standing up to cover his ears. Wearing what appears to be a black vest and leather pants, he began to mark his mysterious goals.

"Agent Silver, reporting from Soleanna New City, date May 17, 2007. The weather is sunny and a few clouds in the sky. Beginning mission, codename: Retrieval. I find that the city inhabitants are running from some danger, and I am sensing some of Mephiles's power coming from the other side. Commencing Operation: Protect. The time is now 2:45 p.m. in the afternoon."

As Silver rushes to the scene, he picks up Amy's small, yet visible energy waves at the warehouse. The robots have already have Amy in their clutches, holding her with a snake like creature bonding and crushing her within each second. Without her strength, Amy couldn't take the pressure placed onto her body, until Silver arrived.

"Put the young girl down, and I won't have to use force." Silver shouted.

"Target acquired. Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog."

'Their tricks won't work with me.' Silver thought, a smug grin placing with his serious face.

Silver made haste with the battle using his psychokinetic powers to send every of them back and completely defeating them. Once the damage was cleared, he made his way towards the wounded Amy, who was still unconscious from her wounds. Her arms were crushed with small injuries inside her body, the bones slightly fractured to the extent that she was unable to move.

"Operation: Protect was a success. In front of me is a pink hedgehog, about fourteen years of age, height 5'4'', weight in unknown. Wounds are at severe stage, bones are at risk, and subject is clearly unconscious at this point. Will make sure that she is nursed back to health, then continue the search and mission." Silver said.

"What the hell did you do to her, you asshole?!" Shadow yelled.

Silver turned around to see Shadow with Amy's purse in one hand, his power for Chaos Spear in another. He didn't know anything about what happened here before, but when sensed Mephiles's power near the warehouse once he arrived, he ran towards the place to find Amy barely breathing, and Silver standing at her side, like he was about to finish her off.

"I'll ask you again: What the fuck did you do to Amy?!" Shadow said.

"Look, I didn't do anything to her when you arrived here ten minutes after I took care of what was the trouble around this place." Silver said. "So, lower your power, for I am not a threat to you, nor am I working for Dr. Eggman."

"Fine, but I'm watching you." Shadow said. "Make any sudden attacks, and I'll crush your ass until the next millennium. Tell me your name, and your purpose for being here."

"I cannot reveal that information out here in such a public place. Follow me with the young girl, so I can tell you my business. But hear me this one time: you cannot tell anyone what I am going to say to you, 'cause it will jeopardize my mission." Silver said. "Clear?"

"Whatever." Shadow scoffed. "You don't look like you're from around here."

"Everything will be explained in time." Silver said.

'_Sonic...Why haven't you came to save me?'_

* * *

R&R, people! The ages will come at the beginning of Chapter 3! And here's a preview!

"_So, you're really on a retrieval mission?"_

"_Yes, but I cannot stay here for long, since I am on a time limit."_

"_Okay, but when Rose finds out about this herself...You'll have no choice but to explain it to her."_

"_Sha...dow...please be here..."_

_With her injuries in tact, Amy started to opened her eyes to see Shadow and Silver ten feet away from where she was resting. Everything was a pain to her body, from the springs in the bed to the headaches that she was receiving from the gun wounds. Silver knew something had to be done, and Shadow had to go back to Station Square, but kept his word to Silver about his main purpose being in this timeline._

See you guys next week, 'cause I'm going to be on vacation!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! I got to get some of these chapters up before I get back to school, so let's start the third chapter of Amy's Silver Love!

Chapter 3-_The Truth hides in the Shadows_

After the battle at the warehouse, Silver and Shadow carried the seriously injured Amy to Soleanna's hospital in Castle Town in order to heal. Shadow still didn't trust Silver, and he was the same thing when it came to hiding secrets. Even if he defeated all of remaining enemies on his own, Silver didn't want anyone to know about his true mission, but Shadow wouldn't leave him alone until he got some answers one way or another. Amy, still unconscious from the battle that left her out-classed, kept whispering:

"_Sonic, are you rescuing me? Or, did you left me there to die?"_

A couple of hours later, Silver exited out of the hospital, but not without Shadow following behind his back. He still owned Silver a severe beating after what he saw, but he needed to know why he was here, and what for. Silver didn't even bother to try and fight him, since he needed to get back to the future with Marine. His mission was a one-way ticket, and there was no possible chance that he will fail. Amy couldn't be involved in any way, or the time that he has in the present will be up, and he'll be returned to his own timeline.

"Hey, you!" Shadow shouted. "You got a lot of nerve to injured Amy like that back there. Now, tell me what you're here for, before I kick your ass!"

"I don't have time for you, Shadow." Silver said. "I'm here for reasons that are completely out of your reach and time."

"Oh, now you're insulting me?!" Shadow said.

"I didn't even insult you." Silver said. "But, I will tell you everything, but you must promise me that you won't bring this conversation to anyone else, including the young pink hedgehog."

"Fine." Shadow said. "But, any funny business, and you're heading back to your fucking timeline."

"I am Agent Silver, from the future." Silver said. "For some point now, I have been receiving some items from your timeline for about two months. Everyone in the future concluded that someone in the timeline has been in the present since the last attack on the ruins of Soleanna. In order to bring balance towards both of the worlds, I have been sent to retrieve this person and return to my world."

"So, you're really on a retrieval mission?" Shadow questioned.

"Yes, but I cannot stay here for long, since I am on a time limit." Silver said

"Okay, but when Rose finds out about this herself...You'll have no choice but to explain it to her." Shadow smirked.

Shadow and Silver returned back to the hospital to see how Amy was doing. Aside from the small concussion, the bullet wounds and grip marks from the robots and creatures were still showing, and dry blood around the stitches that were made from the flying debris that exploded from the barrels around the warehouse.

"Sha...dow...please be here..."

With her injuries in tact, Amy started to opened her eyes to see Shadow and Silver ten feet away from where she was resting. Everything was a pain to her body, from the springs in the bed to the headaches that she was receiving from the gun wounds. Silver knew something had to be done, and Shadow had to go back to Station Square, but kept his word to Silver about his main purpose being in this timeline.

"Shadow, is that you?" Amy asked.

"No, but I'm the one that rescued you from that battle." Silver said. "Your friend went back to his home. Now, I must be going as well."

"Wait!" Amy said. "Please, don't leave me alone here. I just can't go around here trying to defend myself, especially with these injuries."

Even though he had his mission, Silver didn't want Amy to walk around with the injuries she already have. This might be a minor setback, but it could also lead up to some information regarding Marine's whereabouts.

"If I stay here with you, will you be able to be on your own once your injuries have been completely healed?" Silver asked.

"Sure." Amy said.

Amy thought to herself: _'As long as Rouge is giving me updates around the city during my vacation, this could be a good month, yet a long one due to these injuries. But, who is this guy? He looks just like Sonic.'_

R&R, people!

Note: If you got any ideas of how Amy should spend the next two weeks with Silver, put it in the review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to all SilverxAmy fans! I really had a lot of time in my hands due to all of the schoolwork that I have over the weeks, so I'm here to bring you the fourth chapter of Amy's Silver Love!

_Chapter 4-Shattered Rose_

It had been three days since the attack in New City Soleanna, and Silver was ready to call his mission to retrieve Marine a default, since he had to take care of Amy while she was healing from the mêlée that almost took her life. Amy was actually thinking of how everything was going in Station Square, since it has only been almost two weeks since she received any information regarding events that could lead for her to speed up her vacation and reclaim her hero Sonic. The pain from her last encounter with the remainder of Eggman's robots during the Soleanna attacks still stung her like a bee, and walking was also a pain since she was on crutches for her injuries to heal.

It was a mystery to why Silver was here to Amy, but she feels like she knows him from somewhere. There was so much to do, since she had already wasted four days recovering. Shadow was supposed to bring her the purse that she left at Station Square, but she didn't know if he arrived or not.

"Hey, you." Amy said.

"What is it?" Silver asked, still staring out the window.

"Were you the one that really saved me back there?" Amy asked, really wanting to know if Sonic did come to save her. "And did my friend Shadow came here as well?"

Silver turned to Amy to answer her questions, and maybe ask her where Marine is. Without much of the bandages on her, she looked like him when he was healing from a battle with Iblis seven years ago in the future. The sunlight from the window made him mysterious in the background, but Amy can clearly see him and looked with sincerity.

"For your first question: Yes. I was the one who rescued you from the besmirched robots and those creatures that controlled them. You were badly out-matched, out-numbered, and out-classed. If you stay within that battle for two minutes and thirty seconds more, you would have been dead." Silver said, with certainty in his words. "For your second question: Your friend actually accused me of hurting you once he arrived. He left something here for you on that banister over there."

"I see..." Amy sighed, a solemn look replacing the cheery look she always had. Silver had said something that was completely true. Could that be the reason that Sonic always run away from her? She knew that Sonic was too shy to say how he feels about her or annoyed by her constant actions to convince him to marry her. During the years that she chased her champion around the world, she fell into jeopardy and he came to save her in her time of need, just to run away again after the encounter. Her skills have become a lost cause since she stopped her training program when she learned of Sally. Not one new attack was made, and she had clearly given up on becoming stronger to pursue Sonic again.

"I have to depart now." Silver said. "I'll come back when you're ready to move again."

Now, we all know that Silver has a mission, right? However, in his last report four days ago, he promised to look after Amy until she recovered to full strength. Amy, hearing this, dropped her crutches and try to stop Silver from leaving. Her injuries only caused her to collapse, and Silver noticed this, knowing that her injuries will have him setback for at least another week. He swiftly ran to her, using his psychokinetic powers rushed to his hands and holding the unfortunate pink hedgehog at her waist.

Amy's cheeks turned red when his psychic hands touched her fragile body. It felt like a sensation that she never felt in her whole entire life, the rhythm flow of the power coursing throughout the inside of her body, and bringing herself into celestial harmony. Silver looked into her eyes, never seeing the radiance of a special treasure before. The color of flames always brought him into being so serious, and the scenes of which belong to life was replaced with nothing but ruined valleys and charcoal cities. Then, the jingle of a phone rang through the now soundless room, bringing the two back to reality.

"Silver, that's my phone on the bed." Amy said. "Can you get it for me?"

Using only one of his free hands, Silver lifted the glistening phone and handed it to Amy. Checking the caller I.D., she realized that it was Rouge. It was already day five of her vacation, and Amy wasn't feeling well as herself due to her last battle. What was so important that Rouge had to get in touch with her?

"Hello?"

'_Amy, dear? Are you alright, gal? You don't sound too good.'_

"I just got out of bed." Amy lied. "Why did you call, anyway?"

'_I don't know how to put this...Shut the hell up, Knuckles! Anyway...Of course I'll tell her, Shadow...The reason why I called you is...Everyone, just shut the fuck up!!!'_

"Huh?"

'_Sorry about that. It's...about Sonic. This will be the most devastating thing that you'll hear, Amy.'_

"Is he...dead?"

'_No...Devastating to your heart. Sonic...purposed to Sally today, and she accepted.'_

The minute that was said, Amy initially collapsed into endless tears and her heart was shattered into billions of pieces. All the years that she chased Sonic to proclaim her love for him, turned nothing but impossible thoughts. Amy now had no future, no one for her to chase, and her existence to Sonic was only as a friend; nothing more.

"H...how...could he devastate...m...my...heart..." Amy choked through her tears, trying to hold back from ever crashing from the pain that she already had. "I...I only wanted...him to...accept...m...me... as his proper love interest."

'_I'm so sorry, girl...I shouldn't have told you later...'_

"No, it's okay, Rouge." Amy sniffed. "I'll see you when I come back."

'_Okay.'_

I'll leave it at that.

R&R, people!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to hate school for the rest of my life, and when I'm out, I will finish all of my stories. So, here's the fifth chapter of Amy's Silver Love!

_Chapter 5-Bring a Rose Back to Life_

It has been hours since the call from Rouge about Sonic's proposal to Sally, and Amy never said a word over the period of time that she learned about it. The pain in her heart was tremendous, and not even the pleading concerns of her friends brought her happiness back. Sonic left her for someone from his past that he really had a breakdown about, and now he was going to marry her. All the years that she remembered being with him was now being erased from her memory, trying to forget the person that brought Amy so much misery in her soul. Bright, crystal tears were flowing down her face, knowing that she didn't bring out the best of her abilities and with her injuries made her feel weak to him.

Silver, who at the time was helping her heal towards her injuries, returned with some food that he brought with the rings that Amy packed for her vacation. He knew nothing about love, and this was coming from a guy who was working to bring his world into the light of day. The future in his timeline had a dark, bleak feeling that only came with fear and survival, so no one had the time to socialize nor be able to fall in love. Not knowing what to do in this kind of situation, Silver thought that he should do something to heal Amy's heart, at the same time wait for her wounds to heal.

"Hey, I brought some food, if you want any." Silver said.

"I'm not hungry." Amy whispered. "He broke my heart."

"Amy, please." Silver said. "You need something to eat, to help you heal faster. You'll won't break the record for starvation."

"You don't even care about what happened to me!" Amy shrieked. "The sooner I'm back to normal, the sooner you can leave me all fucking alone!? I'm far from being normal, and my personal life will never be the same!"

Tears were brought back into her eyes as Amy took her hands and placed them on her face, trying to make sure that her heart didn't suffer anymore. Silver didn't mean to upset her even more than she was before that call, and he needed to find a solution to her life if she was going to go back to the self-cheery hedgehog years ago. Silver then took one of her hands, now soaking wet from her tears and held it as hard as he can to stop her from crying. Amy looked into his eyes, and felt the power that cause her to lose herself into his personality.

"Amy, I know that I don't understand your life that much, but you need to recover at your pace." Silver said. "I'm no expert when it comes towards this, and I didn't even knew my parents back when I was young. But, I'm going to help you in anyway I can, because I care about your safety. Trust me. I'll find a way for you to enjoy yourself while you recover."

Amy was surprised by Silver's words, and she couldn't find the words to say towards him. Sonic was never this passionate about how she felt, and she can remember all the times that he only cared about himself and wanted to be free of her grasp. Again, she was lost in his personality, wanting him to stay with her forever. She wanted to start her love life anew, and erasing the memories of Sonic was the first thing to go. It was very hard to let him go, since she knew him for so long. He belonged to Sally now, and it was best to hang with someone until she was ready to let go.

"Okay, I'll trust you." Amy said. "Just promise me you won't leave me alone."

"I don't know if I can keep that promise." Silver said. "But, I'll try to keep it as much as possible."

"Thanks, Silver." Amy said. "Now, about that food..."

It have been hours since Amy fell asleep, and Silver was watching the moon outside of the recovery room. He knew that if Amy's injuries didn't heal in the time that she had, then he would have returned to the future and broke the promise to her. Leaving the premises, Silver was desperate of finding a cure for her. So, he reported his current status towards the center in the future and hoped that they would send something that could speed up the process. Once he finished his report, he returned with the medicine that will heal Amy completely of the injuries that she sustained from her earlier battle. Amy woke up, only to see Silver giving her the bottle.

"What's this?" Amy asked.

"Something that will heal you in the morning." Silver said. "Drink it, or it won't take effect."

Hesitantly, Amy drank the bottle and fell asleep, while Silver mediated to keep his mind sharp. After an hour, he fell asleep on the sofa, dreaming about what will happen next during his life in the future. Flames covered his vision of a perfect world, and his best friend, Blaze, was battling the creature that caused all the destruction of every major city. He averted his thoughts to something else, until Amy's radiant green eyes came into view, sending his emotions on a wild trip. His face was red as the two hedgehogs rested soundly asleep through the night.

That's about it.

R&R, people!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait, but it's near the end of the school year, and I had tons of projects to deal with. So, I'm here to present the sixth chapter of Amy's Silver Love!

_Chapter 6-Healing a Wilted Rose_

Morning had rose into the small medical room, the rays of the sun illuminating the darkness of the night. Silence grew into yawning as Amy woke up to seeing herself in perfect condition, removing her bandages and seeing that all of her physical wounds were healed from top to bottom. However, the wounds of her heart still weighed her down, knowing that the blue hero that she once had high hopes of romantic paradise were crushed. Sonic didn't even called her to say good-bye in his own words. Amy took out the locket that Sonic gave to her years ago when he showed up for her birthday. It had a picture her hugging him to death, with her best smile ever to be taken. She took it out and looked at it one last time, before ripping it apart and throwing what was left of her perfect fantasy out of the window. She left into the empty halls of the hotel, with tears flowing down her face. Sliding down from the wall, she held herself in her own arms to comfort the pain, but it didn't work.

Inside the room, Silver was having a nightmare about what was going to happen in his timeline. A storm, filled with dark lightening and clouds, thicken his vision to see the flames of Iblis engulfing the ones he cared the most about. There was Blaze, his parents, and Amy, and one by one, they disintegrated from the intense heat, until Amy tried to run from her fate. Silver ran over to her side, but failed to get through due to all of the monsters that Iblis summoned to prevent him from getting to her.

~Silver's Nightmare~

"_Iblis! Get away from her! I already lost too many of my friends, and I'm not going to lose the one I love!"_

"_Silver..."_

"_Amy, you have to run! I can handle everything here! You're the only one that's still alive, and I can't risk your life. Go, now!"_

"_It's too late, Silver...It already got me."_

"_Amy...Noooooo!!!"_

~End~

Silver quickly jolted from the sofa that he was sleeping on, sweat pouring down from his quills to his face. He took a quick inventory check, only to find that Amy was missing from her bed. Rushing from room to room in the small apartment area, he started to panic and looked out the window, seeing if he could pinpoint her location from the beautiful view of the morning city. Going to the entrance of the room, Silver hear sobbing and wailing from the outside and opened it, only to find that Amy was still there during the minutes that he searched for her. Amy heard the click and looked up to see Silver standing right above her, as if he was worried about her safety. He offered his hand, wanting to make sure that she didn't feel alone, and she accepted it.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked. "I was worried about where you were at. Did somebody hurt you?"

"No." Amy said. "I can still feel the pain in my heart from that call about Sonic. I want to forget about him, but I can't let go!"

"Amy..." Silver said. "Listen, let's go outside for you to clear your head. Besides, it has been awhile since you started your vacation."

Silver's words really brought Amy to smile since that day, but reminded her of why she was here. Her vacation was already starting, and yet Amy never had the chance to relax. Jumping from the floor, she ran into her room and came back out with a white summer dress and a purple dress. Her purse dangled from her hand, hoping to get her confidence back. Amy grabbed Silver's hand and dragged him out of the hotel.

"You're right, Silver!" Amy said. "I came here so I could have my vacation, and I really want to bring back my confidence in love! So, come on! Let's have some fun!"

'You always cease to amaze me, my precious Rose...Wait, where did that thought came from? I have to stay focus on the mission! But, what if that nightmare...No, not to her. I already lost my parents, and I'm not going to lose another person that I loved.' Silver thought.

'Silver's been more caring about my feelings than Sonic, and more importantly, he brought back the girl that always believed in love. Maybe...just maybe. Silver...I wish for you to be with me forever. I want to start my new love life...with you.' Amy thought.

Sorry if I delayed a bit. You know how the end of the year for school is.

R&R, people!


	7. Chapter 7

Writer's block: You can't live with it, and you can't survive without it. Trust me, I speak for everyone. But now, it's time to start the seventh chapter of Amy's Silver Love!

_Chapter 7-Psychokenetic Rose_

A few hours have passed since Amy regained her cheery spirit and started her vacation, while Silver on the other hand looked somewhat worried about the nightmare he had earlier. They entered Soleanna New City to take in what was needed to take along towards Wave Ocean. Amy went from store to store in record velocity that Silver was unable to catch up with her. He needed to tell her about his mission soon, or he'll have to return empty-handed and spend the rest of his days collecting antiques from her time. Once Amy was done getting what she needed, she drag the breathless Silver from the city to the beach and away from the crowded areas.

Amy then remembered something about Sonic. The thought of her now former blue hero brought her into tears again, since she was too weak to even teach him a lesson. Shadow stopped training her when she begun chasing Sonic again after Sally arrived in Station Square. All of her training equipment collected dust and cobwebs during the years that she planned to catch him, and the crushed heart of Amy's sorrow thundered with pain and agony so much that she wanted to start her training again. But, how can she? Amy abandoned all of her training buddies, and they refused to take her back until she gotten over Sonic. It was then that she decided to talk to Silver and ask him to train her.

Soleanna's Wave Ocean was as beautiful as ever, the trees never losing their tropical aroma and the sea was as fresh as the warming summer breeze. The sand was perfect, the huts were built up to standard, and the animals there were living healthy as ever. Amy could never forget the relaxing times that Sonic and them had right away before the mess with Solaris and that memories with the princess were gone. The ocean winds blew into her quills as Silver try to talk to her. But, was it really the time to actually tell her about his nightmare? He knew that Amy wanted him to spend time with her to recover her heart, but could he really bring up his mission as to break it again? He shook off his thoughts as Amy tugged on one of his quills.

"Silver, can I ask you a favor?" Amy asked.

"What is it, Amy?" Silver said. "Do you need something?"

"Listen, before I start chasing Sonic, I had a lot of training buddies to help with my skills as a fighter. But, ever since I got competition over his heart, everyone refused to take me back unless I gotten over him." Amy said. "I'm not ready to let him go yet, but I need to restart my training so I can show him what I'm really made of. So, I was really wondering if you could train me in everything that you have. It would really help my self-confidence."

"Are you sure?" Silver asked. "My powers are completely natural, and I don't know if you are ready to contain such an ability. Is there anything else that you not sure about that I can do?"

"No." Amy said.

"I don't know, Amy." Silver said. "Can you really handle such an ability?"

"If my will for Sonic was strong, then I can handle it."

"Okay, then it's settled."

Silver, usually customized to his own surroundings, believed that Amy could be ready with the pre-training that he had years ago to master his abilities. He told her to head about thirty feet from where he was standing, waiting for his orders when to strike him. Amy was thrilled about the training that she was going to do with Silver, and she had never been so connected with him since the day he arrived to save her. Once the signal was given, taking out her hammer, ran towards him with great speed and striking him with immense strength. However, Silver used his psychic powers to evade each swing as his speed increased ten-fold and then held the hammer using only one hand. Pushing her back twenty feet, Amy regained her posture and tried a different tactic. She thought that if she turned imperceptible to Silver's eyes, then she can strike him down in surprise.

Silver closed his eyes and relaxed to make sure that he didn't see Amy in any way. Once she was barely visible to his sight, Amy sprinted at full alacrity and made her hammer appear in her hands. However, he jumped up into the air and caused a shocking wave, of which paralyzed her and revealed her whereabouts through the sand.

"Okay, I think you had enough to deal with." Silver said. "You're trying to get the enemy at full force and instead try to redirect their attack patterns. I will teach some things that will have your opponent confuse and immobilized by your assault, but promise me that you'll apply your concentration to everything I say and do."

"Okay." Amy said.

Hour after hour, Amy applied everything that Silver told her to do, using her mental strength to its' fullest potential to attack the dummies that he made out of the yielding, drenched sand on the beach. The power that she felt coursing through her body when Silver held her in his arms, shone into a power that even Sonic will be impressed by. Each move was precise to the point, mostly having to invent new ways to surprise the enemy by the slightest movement. She used her senses to isolate the enemy to fire upon acquisition of the location. Once the sun went halfway done, Amy was practicing her boxercise moves as Silver approached her with satisfaction.

"I'm astound by the quick ability to adapt to such advanced moves." Silver said. "You'll be great on your own with a few adaptations to your training schedule. Sorry about your vacation to the beach."

"It's okay, Silver." Amy said. "Let's watch the sunset together. Besides, I had fun while I was here."

As the sun settled down into the night, the two hedgehogs held each other in arms, as feelings became visible in each other's eyes.

However, in Silver's heart, he knew that he couldn't stay as long as possible and it was only a matter of time before he returned back home into the future, never seeing the one girl that he loved for...

Amy.

Sorry for the long wait.

R&R, people!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, first and foremost, I own a huge apology to all the fans who are reading this story. I had to take a vacation because I lost the enthusiasm that kept me and my stories alive. So, to all the AmyxSilver fans, here's the eighth chapter of Amy's Silver Love!

_Chapter 8-Time Brings Love: Closer and Apart_

"Agent Silver, what's your current status report?"

"The time now is 7:30 a.m., on the morning of June 2, 2007. So far, information regarding Marine's whereabouts have been little, and no outstanding leads have been made since my arrival. I have realized that I have only about two weeks left until my time is up, and I leave the present time. Also, I have yet to find out anything at this time, but I will bring you up to speed with the latest info from this point on. Silver out."

After ending his most recent report, Silver knew that he had to tell Amy everything about his whole reason soon, otherwise he'll have to force himself to say goodbye to the only girl that made love feel so solid in his heart and eyes. It was difficult to tell her since he brought back her to life after feeling a heavy loss from Sonic. Amy wanted so much more from Silver, but how can he if time was his enemy now? What can he do to bring her to understand what position is he in? All of his thoughts were interrupted as Amy came onto the balcony to breathe in the fresh summer air.

"Hey, Silver." Amy said. "Who were you calling just now?"

"Just a friend." Silver lied. "I'm was just informing him of what I was doing the past few weeks since I arrived."

"Well, I just wanted to give you something in return for all the help you gave me." Amy said. "How about dinner? My treat."

"Uh, well..."

"Perfect! I just so happened to book us a reservation at the best restaurant in Soleanna New City. We'll go tonight! I'll be back from shopping around five. See ya later, Silver!" Amy shouted.

"But..." It was a little too late for Silver to decline the offer. Then again, dinner doesn't sound too offending to go to. His mother always taught him to respect a girl's wishes if she made any. But, if he didn't get any information at his dinner, he will have no choice but to tell Amy about his true purpose being in her timeline.

Several hours into the night, and Amy was yet to finish her look in the mirror while Silver was waiting outside to escort her to the restaurant. How can one girl spend that much time preparing for a night out of town? Silver thought that all women function this way as Amy finally came out of the room with her cerulean frilly dress and gold necklace on. Her quills were curled up and winding down onto her shoulders as Silver desperately tried to fight the perverted thoughts in his mind. They then proceeded to Soleanna New City where Amy reserved their table.

"Here it is, Silver. The best restaurant in Soleanna New City: Le Bleu Soleille. It just basically means the blue sun." Amy said. "They have the best recipes when it comes to apples, since Soleanna always have that annual festival every year. Come on."

"Sure." Silver said. 'I hope I can ask her about Marine. I don't really have that much time.'

As they passed through the door and greeted by the waiters, Silver hoped that Amy would give him any info that can help him finish his mission, and at the same time stay with her as if she was fully his other half. The moonlight shone into the room from the window of where their table was at, bringing memories of his childhood back into his mind, remembering the times when his mother took him out to see the moon at its' brightest. Amy was thankful that Silver came on this night since the mishap with Sonic, and wanted to do something nice for him after the training she gotten from him. No other person ever cared for her heart in a way that brought celestial light into her soul, and was ever so passionate during her emotional breakdown. As they awaited their drinks, she looked at Silver with love within her eyes.

"Silver..." Amy said.

At the sound of her voice, Silver turned to see Amy's eyes radiate under the crystal light of the moon, heightening his love for the pink hedgehog.

"Yes, Amy?" Silver asked.

"I just want to say...thank you, for all your help over these past couple of weeks. Ever since that battle and what happened with Sonic, I could never bring my self-confidence up again because I always felt weak when I was blinded by own jealousy against Sally. When you arrived, you took care of me like no one, since I barely knew my parents after I was born. I wanted this dinner to be in your favor, Silver, so I can repay you for all the kindness you gave to me." Amy explained, with a single tear coming out of her eyes.

Placing his hand over hers, Silver wanted this night to be special for her, and postponed on asking her about Marine, but knew that he'll have to get the information very soon, or he'll never see his beloved ever again. Love was so strong tonight, but his time in the past was keeping him away from the one he loved so much.

'I don't want to go away, but I have to get the information soon. Maybe tonight, I'll postpone asking Amy about Marine. Besides, her smile brought life back into me ever since Iblis took my parents away. I guess, we're one of the same.' Silver thought.

For the rest of the night, their magical dinner went underway as the two hedgehogs enjoyed themselves under the beauty of the moon. For Amy's time, it was like love blossomed again for her. For Silver's time, it was like love going farther away for him.

* * *

Finally, got this done! Like I said, I own a HUGE apology to all my wonderful readers! Please, R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Hiya! So, well...I'm about to get two chapters done hopefully by today for Amy's Silver Love, so I can focus on what to write on the last chapter of this story. Also, don't worry. The next story will involve a love triangle, I promise. For now, here's chapter 9 of Amy's Silver Love!

_Chapter 9-The Festival of Love_

He had to tell her now.

There was nothing more important to Silver at his reaching point in his mission. How could he be able to find Marine within only a few days from today, with the time he was given to retrieve her wasted away while taking care of Amy. He had nothing against the pink beauty himself, but he was hating the fact that his feelings were interfering with the mission he had, disrupting all the info he gathered over the two months he had been here. Actually, he haven't been able to obtain any useful information at all regarding the details he gave to any person that he met when he wasn't attending Amy.

He had to tell Amy about his mission now, or everything he had worked for will completely go to waste.

'_This...this time has so many things I want to explore about, but I have no time myself..._

'_The future that I wanted to help rebuild since Iblis's defeat...the future that I wanted Blaze to be around with to see the aftermath..._

'_The life that I wanted to be with Amy...The life that is perfect...I have no choice but to tell her about my mission...Is this really the only way to be with her?'_ Silver thought.

"It is decided." he said sullenly. "I have to tell her, no second thoughts about it."

Amy, who was just outside of Castle Town, was returning to the apartment to drag Silver into the last thing she would do with him before confessing her feelings to him. He was like the Sonic that she wished for so many years, the sensitive person that would respect the loving feelings that she yearned to be returned to her. So many thought were running through her head; so many things she wanted to tell him so much from the bottom of her heart.

Earlier, as she was stretching out her body after several weeks of healing, Amy overheard one of the townspeople that Soleanna's annual Love Festival was tonight and she wanted to bring Silver as a date for this last event before telling him what she really felt in her heart. Loving that this festival could finally bring closure to the Sonic issue she had for the past couple of weeks, Amy hurriedly headed back to the hotel to talk to Silver about helping her healing heart one last time.

"I know that within these past few weeks of recovery, I have really bonded with Silver so well. Each day that he's still around my presence, I feel the way that I used to feel when Sonic held me within his arms." Amy said. "I just have to confess my love for him after the festival, and I know that he'll understand my heart of which he helped me heal completely. I know! I'll invite him to tonight's festival, and once I'm ready to confess, I'll take him to Wave Ocean and say it right there! I hope his reaction is the one that I can truly accept for my love."

As she entered her room, she saw Silver looking...depressed? It was completely normal for him to be somewhat gloomy, but he was always smiling whenever she was around. Maybe something was bugging him, or was it more inside his head that causing him to question something back home. Knowing that she can make him happy again, Amy coughed to make aware of her appearance, startling Silver in the process. Looking at her with such remorse, Silver couldn't bring out what was on his mind to the girl that he loved from the beginning. He wanted to tell her, no matter what happened, yet something in his heart yearned for the touch of her luscious, peachy lips. He shook his head and looked at Amy.

"Amy...I-something-to-you-tell-have..." Silver began, but his words were choked inside him, juggling to get out of his mouth.

"Save it, Silver." Amy said. "We're going out tonight! There's this festival that they're doing right now, and I totally want you to come with me! Besides, there's something inside my heart that I want to say to you at Wave Ocean on the full moon."

Silver, once again, was dragged by the cheerful girl onto the streets of Soleanna New City for the Love Festival, held each year on the night of the crescent moon's color transition of white to pink. All of the citizens believe that if you confess your love under the moon, the love of the two will become eternal and unbreakable. Amy wanted this confession to happen on this night, so her heart can once again be whole with Silver at her side, while completely forgetting about Sonic. Silver, on the other hand, knew that he had to tell her about his mission, but he was torn apart from the inside of his heart: from the love for Amy to the future of his world.

The two have arrived at Soleanna New City, with the festival already starting. From stand to stand, the streets glowed a ravish pink, with blends of yellow, white, and purple. Amy had her blue floral kimono on, while Silver had what he wore earlier. During the time that they spend within the festival, Silver started to enjoy himself. He haven't had any time to relax nor even play since the days of his childhood. Silently in his mind, tears started to flow down from his heart to his soul, never forgetting this blissful night and a genuine smile placed itself on his face, hopefully that his precious flower had a great time tonight.

"Hey! They're starting the festival dance, Silver! C'mon!" Amy exclaimed, happy for his enjoyment and hoping for the best tonight when she confesses to him at Wave Ocean.

"But, I-I don't know how to dance!" Silver said. This was actually the truth. He didn't know how to dance at all, not even Blaze knew how to dance.

"Then, follow my lead, silly." Amy insisted.

The dance followed through, with love blossoming along the crowd as Amy and Silver were joining the many folks at the circle of music. Once the fireworks were set off and the festival closing, Amy dragged the tired Silver to Wave Ocean, where everything was about to take a turn of surprise for her. But, within Silver's mind...this was the last chance to explain himself to Amy, or he'll never seen her again, _ever_.

'I have to tell her now. I can't go back without Marine, but at the same time...I don't know her reaction may be if what I'm about to tell her: will it hurt her forever, or will she fully understand my mission?' Silver thought. 'My decision is final. I must tell Amy the truth, even if it means costing her and my entire happiness for my world.'

'This is it. There's no turning back on the past. I'll finally be able to love again, like I have for many years.' Amy thought.

Finally done! I was going to crack if I didn't get this done!

Next chapter will be up very soon, so R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

The next chapter of Amy's Silver Love; I present to you!

_Chapter 10-Unforgiving Revelations_

It was now or never for both sides to confess of what was hiding within the other's soul; to try and amend secrets that was supposed to be told in the past.

A girl who wanted to have her heart amended from the pain of losing her true love and taking the second chance at love; of which she wanted her feelings to be returned to the love of her life and be the hedgehog she once was again.

On the other side, there was a boy who didn't want to hurt the girl he loved since his arrival, yet he also wanted to save the home that he belonged to from merging with her timeline. She held so many qualities that he wanted to cherish throughout his life, yet he also feared for her life should he decided to take her into his world of danger and lose her forever. He had lost so many loved ones during the raids of Iblis, and he cannot take another chance of losing someone so precious to him.

The scent of the ocean wondered into the air as Amy brought Silver to Wave Ocean to confess her feelings towards him. It was finally time to let him know that her heart was fully mended thanks to his caring and determination that made her pick up the pieces of the shattered heart that Sonic broke weeks ago. She hoped that he loved her the same way that her feelings have been since the day he saved her from those crazy robots.

Silver, on the other hand, wasn't feeling so well. He knew that he didn't have enough time to spend his whole life with her, and it was crushing him on the inside. He wanted her so badly, but his fears of losing someone he truly cares about was keeping him from releasing his feelings to the pink hedgehog himself. If he wanted to save his world, Silver knew that he had no choice but to decline her advances, even if it mean he'll never see her again.

"Silver..." Amy began. "I know during these past several weeks that I been with you, I tried to pick up the pieces of my life that was shattered because I couldn't handle myself. You helped me in every way possible for me to believe in myself again. I want to be together forever, Silver, because...I love you. You made me believe in love again, and I want you to be in my new life. Please, accept my heart."

She held his hands in hers, looking into his eyes for hope of acceptance. Silver was panicking on the inside and outside. What was he supposed to do? She wanted him to accept her love for him, yet he didn't want to! Even if he did, he'll break the promise to be with Amy forever, knowing that a part of him wanted to stay with her. He breathed in deeply and braced himself for the truth of which he had to tell her.

"Amy..." Silver started. "I want to accept your heart, but I can't. I...have to tell you the truth, right here."

Amy's eyes dropped into sadness; Silver didn't want accept her heart after her own confession of love? And what truth was he talking about?

"I really do want to accept your heart, but I can't." Silver said. "I don't have much time here before I get sent back to my timeline."

Timeline? Amy was really confused, until something in her memories snapped back into her head...The fight with Solaris, and everyone pitching in to save Sonic; and then, it finally hit her. This was the same Silver that saved Soleanna years ago! Amy shook her head in denial; this couldn't be the same person that she helped find Sonic when he first arrived!

"Amy, look at me!" Silver said, holding both of her arms in his hands. "I know that I'm the same person that saved this very place years back, but right now, I need you to listen to everything I'm about to tell you this very moment. Understand?"

"...I understand." Amy said, sullenly.

"When the timelines were fixed, apparently someone from our timeline got stuck in yours, and I need to find this person and return to the future to correct the alignments." Silver said. "I wanted to ask you where Marine was, but something was holding me back all this time. I didn't know what it was; and I still don't know to this very day. Things from your timeline got mixed into mine's and if I don't bring back Marine before my time here ends, the two timelines will collide and be erased from existence."

Amy widen her eyes; he was looking for Marine all this time, as a mission? But what about all the things they shared over the course of time with each other? She never felt this stupid in her entire life. He only wanted to cheer her up from her pain and suffering, but didn't he loved her like she did to him? There was so many unanswered questions in her mind, but there was one thing clear to her that will never come true:

Love.

"So, you want to know where Marine is, huh?" Amy asked.

"...Yes." Silver said.

"She's at my therapist's office in Station Square." Amy said. "I hope your future gets better, and that you find the perfect girl over there. I guess you don't feel the same way that I do for you, Silver. I can never forgive you for what you did to my heart! You played from the start, and yet you still stayed at my side when I needed redemption the most? Fuck you, Silver! Every man is always the same when it comes to me!"

She ran off, unable to control the tears in her eyes. She felt betrayed in her heart; there was no one right for her since Sonic was gone from her life forever. Her friends won't be able to repair the damage that her heart had endured for so many years of rejection. She never looked back; there was nothing to look back at all. She decided that to turn away from love completely, never to see another man or anyone for that matter for the rest of her life.

However, in the same spot that he was standing, tears were streaming down his face, blending into the shoals of the beach. He didn't want to break her heart at all, yet the truth came much more harder to tell her and it affected her to the point of a breakdown. Holding the coordinates in his hands, he started to head off the beach and to the city to retrieve his friend.

"I'm not the same, Amy." Silver whispered to himself. "I love you, no matter what happens to me. You're the perfect girl for me, and I don't want to change that at all. I only wish that we can be together, but I didn't mean to hurt you that way. It was so hard for me as well. Goodbye, my angelic Rose."

Ugh, finally done! I'm really getting annoyed by the fact that my timeline's screwed on this story! Don't worry; I still plan to finish up this story. Final one is coming up!

R&R, people!


	11. Chapter 11

After so many years of writing this entire story (and also fighting writer's block alongside getting my writing groove back), the long and awaited final chapter of Amy's Silver Love is here! After this I'll probably wait until I get into the rhythm to write another Sonic story.

* * *

_Final Chapter-Transcending Love_

She was heading home today after two whole months away from Station Square, even more miserable than when she first came back to the place of where Sonic supposedly died. It was an off day for herself; having her heart broken twice over her life, tears holding back into her soul as she looked out the window holding her purse in her lap. She couldn't believe that all these years her luck in romance never worked out for her, with her hero marrying her longtime rival, and then _him_ showing up to help her recover from such sadness, only to find out that he wasn't even going to stay that long with her once she confessed her feelings to him.

What was the point of the vacation anyway, she thought, if it only caused her to be more unsatisfied with her current life as it is. She was always helpful to those around her, but when it came to having a relationship with her, all of her potential lovers either turned away from her or found love with other people close to them. Now, everything that she worked so hard to rebuild shattered once more as the return to home went slower and slower with each passing hour.

Amy wasn't herself after the arrival back home to Station Square. The train station was deserted because of the huge wedding that was occurring soon between Sonic and Sally. Just thinking about her former flame made her weep in sorrow, as she dragged her bags back into her apartment, hoping to reevaluate her options now that she turned away from ever finding true love. But, what options did she had left? All of the options she had were used in her rivalry with Sally, and the girl's thoughts was all around in her brain, crashing into each other and leaving her nothing to work on. She went on into the city alone as the sun settled into the night.

~Two days later...~

BRRING! BRRING!

'Ugh, why now at this hour?' Amy thought. 'I just want to be left alone today. Who would be calling me knowing that I came back from vacation?'

She put on her slippers and yellow robe on and walked into the hallway, picking up the phone from the receiver and headed into the kitchen. Today was also the day of Sonic and Sally's wedding, much to her dismay. Not even any of her friends knew that she came back into town and set up a welcome back party.

"Hello, who the hell is this?" Amy asked.

'_Girl, when did you did get back? I tried calling your cell phone, but it keeps saying that it's out of area!'_

"Rouge? Why are you calling me at this time of hour?"

'_What, you're not coming to your former love interest's wedding? Everyone's waiting for you to show up!'_

"...I'm not coming."

'_What? Why...Give me back that phone, you idiotic echidna!'_

"Is everyone trying to convince me to go to that wedding?" Amy asked to herself.

'_You better come! I'm getting annoyed by being in this suit...Give that damn phone back, Shadow!'_

"Yeah, not happening."

'_I swear, I'll use Chaos Control to bring your furry pink ass over here!'_

"I told you, NO!" Amy shouted.

'_Give me that! Look, girl. What's with the sudden change in attitude? You'll have to accept the fact that Sonic's still your friend...'_

"So he can stab me in the back once more?" Amy said. "No, fuck that! I'm not going that wedding and that's final; you can start without me, and tell Sonic that he can screw himself all the way to hell!"

Hanging up the phone, she went into her bedroom and got dressed once more to head to get her life back to normal as much as possible. She headed to a bakery west of the city to avoid traffic and hopefully any sight of her friends hunting her down. Maybe there was a chance at another city that could accept her, but most of the people would freak out because they never saw anyone of her kind be there. Oh well, time to see if she could use Chaos Control to get to a deserted island and start living there.

Once she got there, she sat across the counter, with the owner coming up to take her order.

"Eh, you know that it's a holiday for me today, so I might be closing early."

"Just get me some coffee to go." Amy said. "I need it badly."

"The whole city's closing for one wedding, huh?"

"It is. I'm thinking of moving away from here; it's just too much pressure here." Amy said. "The one guy that I always wanted my heart to be with forever is marrying my long-time rival. I thought that I had a chance with him; guess I was wrong."

"Hey, love is complicated that way. Take it from a guy that lost three chances to be with the girl of his dreams."

"At least you _are_ married now." Amy said. "I went on vacation to clear my mind, only to fall in love again; but that time he wasn't even going to stay long in this world forever. I don't even understand what I did wrong in my relationships. I followed everything down to the core, but when it came to admitting my feelings...I get shut down completely. I don't know if I can handle another rejection."

"Hm? Hey, buddy! No standing on the window! I just got that cleaned!"

As she turned around, her eyes widen at the figure at the stroke of dawn. Amy couldn't believe that he came back, but wouldn't this also endangered his own timeline if he was here? It didn't matter to her; she wanted to know how he found her and hold him within her arms as she dropped from the chair, running towards the door and grasping the hedgehog in her arms. He was surprised at first, but it didn't matter to him. He was with her at last, and Amy was the first to break the silence.

"I-I don't understand..." Amy started. "How did you find me here? On top of that, get back here to the present, Silver?"

"You're forgetting of whom I am, Amy." Silver said. "I know many things from the future, seeing so much from just one look. My world may be devastated, but memories are still there at that very same ground. As for me getting back here to the present, my friends knew about what was wrong with me and decided that I should follow my heart. I could never let go of someone so precious to me."

"I'm...precious to you?" Amy said.

"I never wanted to hurt you more than you had already taken to your heart." Silver said. "My heart was overwhelmed by the truth that I had to tell you, knowing that you were already suffering enough in your life. I truly wanted you to be happy, and I wanted myself to happy as well."

"So, you do love me, don't you?" Amy said.

"Yes, from the depths of my soul." Silver said.

Hearing his confessions run through her mind many times made her truly happy again as she held him close to her, never letting him go again. She finally found the love that she was seeking for many years, but she didn't expect someone from the future to actually be the true love that she wanted for her whole life. Silver, wanting this moment to last, used his psychic powers to lift both of them into the horizon of where the sun shone so brightly now that he was with the girl of his dreams. Landing on the roof of a building ahead of them, both of them looked into each other's eyes, seeing the love that blossomed so much in a short matter of time. A simple kiss from Amy made him truly happy for what he have returned for, as the two watched the sunrise blissfully together without anyone interrupting their moment.

For Silver, it was truly the best thing ever happening to his life.

For Amy, she finally found her true love: Silver.

For both of them, they never wanted this moment to end...

* * *

Finally, done after so many setbacks, writer's block and everything else in my life! I'm gonna hold off from writing anymore Sonic fics until I get the rhythm back, not to mention trying to finish my other stories. A one-shot for Sonic will come soon, so stay tuned! Now, I need some coffee and aspirin...


End file.
